


The Monopoly Monopoly

by SilverMyfanwy



Series: MJ And Bucky Conquer The Universe [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Cookies, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Gen, Monopoly (Board Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMyfanwy/pseuds/SilverMyfanwy
Summary: It's Games' Night at the Tower and MJ and Bucky have teamed up.Everyone else is doomed.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Thor, Michelle Jones & James "Bucky" Barnes, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: MJ And Bucky Conquer The Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474355
Comments: 8
Kudos: 145





	The Monopoly Monopoly

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr! I'm silvermyfanwy

Games night at the Tower had become both infinetly better and infinetly worse since MJ began coming.

Here are the reasons why.

Infinetley better:

She brought cookies with her. Every fortnight, without fail. Chocolate chip cookies with two types of chips and sometimes coconut icing on top. They had made Peter fall ever so slightly further in love with her and the rest of the Avengers more protective of her than they had been previously.

Infinitely worse:

She and Bucky teamed up and made a thoroughly infuriatingly unconquerable team.

“We’ll have New York Avenue; shall we put a couple of houses on the Boulevard?” Bucky asked as MJ collected rent from Clint.

“Yep.”

With one bad throw, they bankrupted Tony- who promptly offered to play with real money but was forbidden by Pepper- and not long after him went Clint- resources spread too thin-, Peter- too trusting-, Steve, Natasha and Pepper. Bruce and Thor teamed up and Maria, who was officiating, dropped her neutral stance as everyone waited to see who would emerge victorious.

MJ and Bucky had a whispered conference and promptly spent all their money on hotels.

Thor and Bruce exchanged a triumphant grin. If MJ and Bucky were to land on one of their properties, they would be-

“Free parking!” Bucky crowed.

No one,noticed MJ handing Bruce the dice while Bucky collected the money from the middle of the board.

Bucky threw the dice and he and Thor suddenly found themselves on a property that had rent just high enough to completely bankrupt them.

MJ and Bucky high-fived without even looking at each other. “We win.”

Clint scowled and chalked up their 17th consecutive win on the scoreboard.


End file.
